User blog:Ccarbe6062/Hash-Slinging Slasher vs Jeff the Killer
written by Chris Carbery beats produced by FrameBeats, DRealCell, Jimmy Spector, BG The Iceberg, marioking983, Raisi K, JakeWilliamsTV, Gambeat808, FrameBeats, texasmadecruz, UnderGroundBeats, & Jeremy Crews Chris Carbery as Hash-Slinging Slasher, Jeff the Killer, Squidward's Suicide, SlenderMan, Chucky, Tails Doll, Freddy Fazbear, Courage the Cowardly Dog Lost Episode, Skin Taker, Eyeless Jack, Happy Appy, Tony the Talking Clock, Torture (Phineas and Ferb CREEPYPASTA) & MissingNo KennethH5 as Creepybloom & Paige the Notebook Lyrics: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! HASH-SLINGING SLASHER! VS! JEFF THE KILLER! BEGIN! Jeff the Killer: Go to sleep... your afterlife's about to end I'll slice your ass harder than you cut off your own hand Whatcha gonna do, flick the lights on and off in here? Then, ring the phone so that I didn't know you're there? You're just some stupid ghost story from Nick, you goddamn sissy You got hit by a bus, while I killed Jane and my family If I can win against Hannibal, then I can win against you too! With the vodka and bleach, I'll spit some flames on you! Hash-Slinging Slasher: You are not supposed to be doing that Do you even sling? Because you're about to come in last With your emo black hair and your creepy smile, you just look like crap I'll diss you harder than I won against Pinkamena No way you can turn this fish into sushi, you better trust me I'm Bikini Bottom's worst nightmare, that's why I can be scary You better prepare yourself, kid, for the hunchbacked Nosferatu I see Squidward's Suicide scarier than you Squidward's Suicide: I can't take it anymore! You're both barnacle heads! This battle is more like Ash's Coma, because maybe I'm in my bed Get out of my Easter Island head! (DO IT!) I comitted suicide because I can't take both of your shit! The reason why I blew a symphony is because of my clarinet I went out like Kurt Cobain, my life ended very bad Just like at a bus stop, you both will be run over Leave me alone, my life has become a nightmare Slender Man: Hello there, children. Go ahead then, come into my forest You'd better explore now and look for my eight pages Let's see what you guys can do against Hoody, Masky, and Ticci Toby I had tentacles for many reasons, so don't even touch me Hashy, really? Chopped off your own hand? You must be suicidal! Jeff the Killer and Squidward's Suicide had just already gone to hell Behind the trees like Herobirne, and yet I had enough with your shit! So you better be prepared, I'M ABOUT TO MAKE YOUR SCREENS STATIC!! Chucky: Hey, kids, I'm Chucky. I wanna play a game! You're all absolutely lame, now prepare to pay! Hashy, go back getting hit by a bus, you ballsack Jeff, Chucky says, stay still and let me slice your ass! Who the hell is Slendy? He's more like an faceless Michael Jackson Except that he's tall and bald like Squidward's Suicide, and some Slender dick Don't even fuck with the Chuck! I'll end this once and for all! The ripoff of me that I ever heard is the Tails Doll Tails Doll: Hi, fellow victims. Can you feel the sunshine? Everyone fears my curse, top that, Chucky, you childish Hyde! Just with me and Sonic.EXE, you'll be in SONIC FEAR Here's the rest for Hashy, Jeff, Squidward's Suicide, and Slender I'll kill you four like I did to Noah and Gill who brought me from EB Games Not even all of you won't stop remembering my name When you play Sonic R, I assure you'll never escape from your own shit You might just call me Freddy, because my rhymes are pure golden Freddy Fazbear: It's me, Freddy. Come in to my pizzeria Follow me now, along with Bonnie, Foxxy, and Chica Wanna go on a night shift? You only have five nights for that And just like Slender, I happened to make Mark and PewDie shit their pants I'm even getting a sequel this year - something borrowed, something new I wanna fit you all in costumes, nothing can unmask you Seems that you almost waste all of the power Camera 1, 2, & 3, you're in for some true horror You'll be stuck in this little zone like the Bite of '87 2 more nights left, therefore, the 6th and the 7th Chica says, "LET'S EAT!" I found myself some fresh meat Hey there, kiddies, WANNA SEE A DEAD BODY?!?! Courage the Cowardly Dog Lost Episode: The things I do for love... I shouldn't let Muriel burn Guess I had no choice, but to admit my despair Why should I've been called "stupid dog" all of the time? Don't do this to me... I WANT YOU TO FUCKING DIE! What should I even do, I can't believe this becuase of you!! Someone's dead, that's me? NO! It cannot be true This is all a nightmare that I'm in, it's so scary! I can't even stand the Pirate Cove of candles! (HELP ME!!) Skin Taker: Sail through the seven seas, and light up the candle Go inside now, I want you all to be in my studio There's no way you can scare this skeleton, Freddy So let's see what Foxxy can do against Pirate Percy Like Horace's lost treasure, you'll never be seen again You're all a bunch of undead landlubbers, man I'll skin your whole family, the skin I'll take Call this the Luna Game, because the end is neigh Creepybloom: I know you think you're going to win, lemme asure you, you're not Come look up at Equestria Daily, so that I can break through the desktop Don't even call me a "blank flank"! I shall bring up Zalgo Pie I'll leave y'all like Pinkamena and make y'all go "But... but why?" The Luna Game end is neigh, so prepare to get played So how about you get all Pinkie Keen, and make some Cupcakes? I don't need help from the Creepy Crusaders Because when this is over, y'all will know true terror Eyeless Jack: Just like I'm always saying, It's Eyeless Jack here I had no eyes, but I can still see. YOU BETTER BE SCARED! Sneaking into rooms, hungry for nuts and kidneys I'll diss your asses hard like I did to Sally You all think you're the best? Hell, I'll prove you wrong The truth is that you're all just completely fucked up It'll be just like my buddy, Mitch, I'll make you all my death slaves None of you know Jack, so prepare to be in chains Happy Appy: Hey, kids, it's Happy Appy time, now prepare to die! After an dubbed over Blue's Clues, I'll give you suicide ♫ Happy Appy Appy App, HE KILLS KIDS ALL DAY ♫ I've been banned from Nick Jr, and you'll meet your dismay None of you stands a chance against this clay apple on a stick See you all next time in the afterlife hall, ya dicks I had fun with all of you, hope you enjoy my sweet shit And don't forget, that's natural, children Don't Hug Me I'm Scared: Paige the Notebook: What's your favorite idea? Mine is having your asses beaten creatively! I even use my hair to express myself, know what I mean? Listen to your dead hearts, the rain, and the voices in your brains Bring DEATH to that fruity boob, and squeeze him into juice! Tony the Talking Clock: It's time to go on a journey unlike Hypno's Lullaby, ya Crappypasta phonies When I go MEH MEH, that'll make all your ears bleed Don't be stupid, friends. I'm sure you will be fine But eventually, everyone runs out of time Torture (Phineas and Ferb CREEPYPASTA): Agent P is back, baby! And I'm back for good! Wait a minute, was my cover blown? Oh, God, I'm sued! No, he killed me! I'm dead. I'm suffering eternal sleep Must wake up, AND MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE HAD DONE TO ME! I can't stand it, I'll kill him! My afterlife is revealed The Revenge of Perry will kill you, so go ahead and squeal I'm in some rag, and yet, you're all a bunch of assholes My rhymes are glitching, CALL ME THE FUCKING NEXT MISSINGNO!!!!!! MissingNO: MissingNo is back, just to show you a true fright You'll all be suicidal over MY glitchy rhymes Torture? An Phineas and Ferb creepypasta? You're just some fan-made crap from the fucking WattPad There's nothing scary about a clock and a notebook Plus, Appy can get his fruity ass back to the Candle Cove You'll never find Muriel, Jack is crap, including Freddy Faz-queer Because he's more like an animatronic Yogi Bear Tails Doll and Chucky, you should know that no one's afraid of dolls Creepybloom? More like Creepy-prune! You're more like a lost soul Slender? More like Tender, because of your van and shit Squidward's Suicide, your shot is wrecking, so no one gives you a tip Hashy and Jeff, just go to hell, and rot for your families I'll leave you all like BuriedAlive, feeling very lonely I'm catching your souls like BRVR, and leaving you to tears You can call me Misfortune.GB, becuase I AM GOD HERE!! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES-- *static* OF HISTORY. Who Won ? Hash-Slinging Slasher Jeff the Killer Squidward's Suicide Slender Man Chucky Tails Doll Freddy Fazbear Courage the Cowardly Dog Lost Episode Skin Taker Creepybloom Eyeless Jack Happy Appy Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Paige & Tony) Torture (Phineas and Ferb CREEPYPASTA) MissingNO